What's With Baekhyun
by kvinnalmaz
Summary: Semenjak Do Kyungsoo, sahabat Chanyeol kembali dari Jepang tiga minggu yang lalu, ada yang aneh dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun seperti menghindar dari Chanyeol. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Atau jangan-jangan... [ChanBaek] Bakal ada 'kejutan' di akhir cerita.


Semenjak Kyungsoo -teman masa kecil Chanyeol- kembali dari Jepang, Baekhyun menjadi lebih pendiam. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Apa mungkin sebenarnya Baekhyun...?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What's With Baekhyun © Kvinnalmaz**

 **.**

 **Warning! : typo(s), gaje, abal-abal, aneh, garing, AU, OOC!**

 **Yang nggak suka, silahkan tekan tombol 'close' ^^**

.

.

.

 **-What's With Baekhyun-**

Terlihat seorang lelaki bertubuh kelewat tinggi berjalan santai meninggalkan gerbang depan kampus. Matanya menelusuri area depan kampus yang telah tiga tahun didudukinya sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seirama dengan alunan musik rock yang didengarnya.

 **PLUK!**

Park Chanyeol, atau yang biasa dipanggil Chanyeol, menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya keras, membuatnya sedikit terlonjak.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo! Kau mengagetkanku!" Ia berkata cepat pada gadis manis yang berjijit di belakangnya. Dengan wajah cemberut, Chanyeol mengusap dadanya pelan. Ia tak suka dikageti, asal kau tahu itu.

"Maaf, Chanyeol-kun" cicit Kyungsoo pelan.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang gadis bermata bulat itu katakan. Ah, tidak mendengar lebih tepatnya.

"Ck. Lepas dulu earphonemu, Chanyeol-kun!" Ia menatap malas Chanyeol sembari menunjuk telinganya. "Kebiasaan burukmu masih melekat, ya?" Lanjutnya tersenyum menyindir.

"Ahaha... Kau benar" Dengan cepat Chanyeol melepas earphone yang menyumbat kedua telinganya. "Nah... Ada apa, Kyungsoo?" Lanjutnya menatap manik mata Kyungsoo serius.

Sementara yang ditatap, kepayahan merangkai kalimat. ' _Ingat, kau sudah berlatih untuk mengatakan hal ini semalaman. Ganbatteyo, Kyungsoo!'_ Innernya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi begini, Chanyeol-kun-"

"Kyung, panggil Chanyeol saja. Namaku terdengar aneh jika di beri embel-embel 'kun'. Aku bukan orang Jepang, kau tahu." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

-membuat Tao dan Sehun (teman sekelasnya) yang niatnya menyapa Chanyeol, mendadak memuntahkan makan siangnya. Oh, salahkan saja Chanyeol yang memasang ekspresi seperti itu, sungguh menjijikkan!

Well, kembali ke narasi!

"Oh, oke" Kyungsoo menarik napasnya berat. "A-apa kau ada acara sore ini?" Uuh, Kenapa ada acara gugup, sih?

"Kurasa tidak ada, ada apa?"

"Ano.. Bagaimana jika sore ini, kau... menemaniku?"

"Bukankah aku sering menemanimu tiga minggu belakangan ini?" Chanyeol bertanya heran.

"Ini berbeda. Ada yang perlu kusampaikan padamu. Ini penting." Cicitnya pelan di akhir kata.

"Tapi rencananya aku a-"

"Ayolah, Chanyeol... Kumohon..." Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Chanyeol dengan owl eyesnya. Puppy eyes nggak cocok sama sekali untuk mata bulatnya.

"Err.. Baiklah. Ku jemput di rumahmu, nanti." Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas tertahannya sesaat setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Ah~ Leganya-

-namun kalimat Chanyeol selanjutnya membuat napasnya tercekat.

"Hey... Apakah ini ajakan kencan terselubung? Kenapa kau terkesan mamaksaku? Apa kau menyukaiku, hm?" Chanyeol mengerling jahil.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Park Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo meninju pelan bahu Chanyeol serta mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

Chanyeol tertawa keras setelah mendengar teriakan melengking teman kecilnya itu. Mengabaikan berpasang-pasang mata yang melihatnya terpesona. Tidak sedikit yang mengira bahwa mereka berdua berpacaran. Yang lelaki tinggi nan tampan, sementara yang gadis cantik dan manis.

'Ah.. Mesranya~' batin mereka -yang entah kenapa- kompak dengan background hati dan efek bling-bling a la Shoujo Manga berwarna pink.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Nona." Ia mengacak rambut cokelat Kyungsoo yang tak lebih tinggi dari lehernya, gemas. Membuat pipi Kyungsoo bersemu.

'Oh~ Manisnya' Inner para 'penonton' lagi-lagi kompak.

"Woah~ kalian pacaran, ya?!" Tanya -atau mungkin teriak- Jongin di belakang Kyungsoo, membuat rona merah di pipinya semakin menjalar sampai ke telinga. Dengan cepat menampik tangan Chanyeol yang masih mengelus rambutnya dan menemukan Jongin tengah tersenyum menggoda.

"Ka-kami tidak berpacaran, Jongin." Timpal Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya di depan dada cepat.

"Ahaha... Dia benar, Kkamjong."

Kyungsoo tersentak saat merasa Chanyeol merangkulnya mesra. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, Chanyeol?"

"Memangnya apa?" Tanyanya sembari mengedip sok polos.

"Hey! Jika ingin pacaran setidaknya jangan di sini. Kalian tak malu dilihat banyak orang?" Jongin menyela, memotong adegan tatap-tatapan antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Perkataan Jongin sontak membuat kedua 'tersangka' kita menggedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Sementara para 'penonton' dengan cepat berpura-pura sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Mari kita lihat ungkapan hati para penonton yang merasa dikecewakan.

'Yah.. dramanya selesai!' -Sulli.

'Pengganggu! Seharusnya kau jangan datang!' -Krystal.

'Sial! Padahal aku ingin melihat bagian klimaksnya!' -Eunhyuk.

'Dasar Hitam sialan! Menggangu saja!' -Jongdae.

Atau

'Ha-ah~ aku lapar' -Shindong.

Oh. Abaikan yang terakhir. Anggap saja kau hanya berhalusinasi.

Kembali ke pemeran utama kita.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan memiringkan kepalanya imut, membuat yang ditatap sedikit bersemu.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka, Kyungkyung!" Chanyeol berbisik 'sexy' ditelinga Kyungsoo. "Kami pulang dulu, Kkamjong. Bye bye~" Chanyeol merangkul tubuh kecil Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya meninggalkan Jongin.

Chanyeol! Kau membuat wajah Kyungsoo -kembali- memerah!

"Eh! Sampai jumpa, Jongin~" Dan Kyungsoo masih sempat-sempatnya berbalik dan tersenyum sambil membungkuk di dalam rangkulan Chanyeol. Dasar kelewat sopan!

Meninggalkan Jongin yang tersenyum miris menyaksikan Kyungsoo yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan erat Chanyeol, entah mengapa adegan itu begitu romantis di matanya.

Sekedar info, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo adalah teman masa kecilnya. Dan bisa ditebak, Jongin sudah lama menyukai Kyungsoo. Yeah~ Setidaknya ia harus bersyukur karena Kyungsoo memilih Chanyeol, orang yang tepat untuk dijadikannya sebagai kekasih.

'Kau membuatku iri, Chanyeol,' ia tertunduk. 'Yeah.. Mau bagaimana lagi, cinta tidak mungkin bisa dipaksakan.' Lanjutnya pelan dan berjalan gontai menuju apartemennya.

 **What's With Baekhyun**

Aku melangkah pelan menuju apartemenku. Ya.. Aku memilih tinggal di apartemen karena jarak antara rumahku ke kampus terbilang jauh.

Jika kau bertanya dengan siapa aku tinggal di apartemen, Jawabannya adalah sendirian.

[Hey, Park! Ada yang kau lupakan!]

Ah, ya! Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar sendirian, aku hampir saja lupa kalau ada Baekhyun di apartemenku. Ia telah tinggal sejak umurku tujuh belas tahun, berarti sudah tiga tahun ia tinggal bersamaku.

Kedua orang tua serta kakakku juga sudah setuju membiarkanku mengajak Baekhyun tinggal bersamaku. Itu sama saja aku telah mendapatkan restu, kan?

Setibanya di lift, aku menekan nomor 4, lantai dimana aku tinggal. Namun, di saat pintu lift akan tertutup sepenuhnya, tiba-tiba sebuah sepatu menghalanginya. Dan muncullah sosok yang cukup familiar untukku, Junmyeon Hyung.

"Annyeong, Chanyeol~" Sapa Junmyeon Hyung -atau yang biasa di panggil Suho- sembari tersenyum ramah. Ah, dia memang orang yang ramah.

"Annyeong, Hyung~"

"Tumben pulang siang, Hyung?" Tanyaku sekedar basa-basi. Maklum saja, biasanya Suho Hyung pulang malam. Ah, orang sibuk.

"Ada beberapa dokumen yang harus ditandatangani." Jawaban singkat Suho Hyung kubalas dengan anggukan mengerti.

Suho Hyung adalah tetangga sebelah kananku. Ia memiliki wajah tampan, senyum malaikat, harta melimpah, serta baik hati dan dermawan (terbukti karena hampir tiap hari ia memberikan makanan untukku, haha).

Tapi, hey! Jangan naksir padanya, karena ia telah menikah dengan Yixing Noona -teman baik kakakku saat di China- dua setengah bulan yang lalu. Beruntung sekali Yixing Noona bisa menikah dengan lelaki se-awesome dia.

Walaupun ke-awesome-an Suho Hyung tiada tara (tapi tingkatnya masih selevel dibawahku), ada satu hal yang yang tak ku sukai darinya -juga istrinya lebih tepatnya.

Yeah~ tak ada manusia yang sempurna, bukan?

Nah, sekarang, hal apa, sih, sebenarnya yang membuatku tidak terlalu menyukainya? Oke, kalian tahu, hampir setiap malam, setelah lewat tengah malam (terutama hari kamis dan sabtu) selalu terdengar suara-suara 'aneh' dari kamarnya. Yeah, kalian tahu apa yang biasa dilakukan pengantin baru, kan?

Jujur, wajahku selalu saja memerah saat 'tak sengaja' terbangun dan mendengar suara itu. Hey! Bagaimanapun, aku adalah pria dewasa berusia dua puluh lebih setengah tahun. Jadi wajar saja aku tahu apa yang pasangan pengantin baru itu lakukan setiap malam! Sudah! Jangan dipikirkan!

 **TING!**

Bunyi lift membuyarkan lamunanku yang ngelantur kemana-mana.

Aku berjalan mengekor di belakang Suho Hyung. Tak sopan berjalan mendahului orang **tua** , oke?

Sampai di depan pintu kamarku, aku menoleh pada Suho Hyung yang ternyata tengah melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku hanya balas tersenyum.

 **.**

 **Ceklek**

"Aku pulang~"

Hening.

Selalu seperti ini, sejak tiga minggu yang lalu. Padahal dulu, saat aku pulang, Baekhyun selalu menyambutku dengan pelukan serta ciumannya. Uh~ Aku jadi merindukan saat-saat itu.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Dapat kulihat Baekhyun tengah tertidur manis diranjangku.

Apa aku sudah bilang jika aku dan Baekhyun tidur bersama? Kurasa belum.

Baekhyun, dia aneh. Kata dokter, kulit Baekhyun sangat sensitif terhadap udara dingin. Dia akan tak bisa tidur jika kamarnya bersuhu rendah. Padahal kamarnya juga sudah dipasang penghangat ruangan. Namun, ia masih saja tak bisa tidur. Jadi, aku berinisiatif menemaninya tidur dan memeluknya. Dan akhirnya berhasil! Baekhyun dapat tertidur dengan nyaman.

Tapi setelah kejadian itu, ia selalu saja mengesak agar dapat tidur bersamaku dengan Puppy Eyes no Jutsu andalannya. Anehnya, aku tak dapat menolak keinginannya. Biarlah.. aku juga suka memeluk Baekhyun.

 **What's With Baekhyun**

Chanyeol membuka lemari pakaian di samping ranjang dan mengambil setelan kemeja biru kotak serta celana hitam panjang. Kemudian membuka seragamnya tergesa. Masih ingat, kan, janjinya dengan Kyungsoo sore ini?

Namun, gerakan tangannya terhenti di kancing terakhir saat melihat Baekhyun tengah mengerjapkan matanya lucu dan menatap Chanyeol bingung.

 _'Eh. Sudah pulang, ya?'_

Ah, Chanyeol sudah terbiasa mengganti baju dihadapannya. Baekhyun juga tidak keberatan. Bahkan Chanyeol juga pernah coretseringcoret sesekali mandi bersama dengannya. Hey! Lagipula mereka sesama lelaki, jadi tak masalah, bukan?

Dengan cepat dia menyelesaikan kegiatan ganti bajunya dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjajarkan tingginya dengan tubuh mungil Baekhyum di atas ranjang dan mengusap pelan surainya dengan gerakan teratur. Terlihat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut Chanyeol yang akhir-akhir ini jarang ia rasakan.

Jablay. Bahasa cabenya.

"Baekkie~" Chanyeol memanggilnya pelan dengan suara terdengar putus asa.

Baekhyun mendongak, memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Hari ini, aku akan ke rumah Kyungsoo."

 _'Kenapa?'_

"Entahlah, Baek. Katanya ada hal penting yang harus disampaikan padaku" Katanya pelan.

 _'Bukan itu! Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? Kenapa kau selalu-'_

"Dan kurasa.., aku akan pulang sedikit malam" Bisikan Chanyeol -yang masih dapat didengar Baekhyun- membuatnya menunduk.

"Kau tak apa ku tinggal sendirian, Baekkie?" Chanyeol bertanya khawatir saat melihat ekspresi kecewa lawan bicaranya. Coret yang terakhir. Sebenarnya hanya Chanyeol yang berbicara dan Baekhyun hanya diam tertunduk.

 _'Tentu saja tidak, Channie.'_

Jujur saja, Ia tak tega meninggalkan Si Mungil Baekhyun sendirian di apartemennya. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Ia sering meninggalkan Baekhyun.

 _'Tentu saja aku tak baik-baik saja, Bodoh!'_

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah semakin menunduk, terlihat kecewa. Ibu jari kiri Chanyeol dengan sigap bergerak untuk mengusap pipi chubby putihnya pelan. Telunjuknya mengangkat pelan dagu Baekhyun, memaksa manik hitamnya menatap mata elang Chanyeol.

Ditatapnya kedua manik kelam Baekhyun yang membalas menatapnya sarat akan kekecewaan. Sejenak membuat hati Chanyeol mencelos.

'Ku mohon, Baek. Jangan menatapku seperti ini. Kau membuatku terluka.'

"Maafkan aku, Baekkie. Maafkan aku yang selalu tak bisa menolak keinginan Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun pelan, mendudukkan tubuh ringkih itu dalam pangkuannya dan mendekapnya erat. Meletakkan dagunya di atas surai lembut Baekhyun. Tangannya mengelus sayang punggung sempit Baekhyun.

Hening

Tak ada respon dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun lembut, sembari tersenyum tipis, ia mendekatkan wajahnya, berniat memberikan kecupan singkat pada Baekhyun. Namun dengan cepat Baekhyun memberontak dan mendorong Chanyeol menjauh, kemudian kembali meringkuk di sisi kanan ranjang bercover-bed biru laut.

 _'Kau membuatku kecewa, Chanyeol!'_

Kalian tahu, dulu saat Chanyeol bersiap mencium Baekhyun, Baekhyun dengan sigap balik menciumnya. Tak jarang, Baekhyun yang menciumnya terlebih dahulu. Namun kini, jangankan mencium, berbicara dengannya saja sangat jarang.

'Sudahlah, kau membuatku patah hati, Baek.'

"A-akan kubuatkan kau makan siang."

Dengan hati tertohok, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur yang terletak di belakang ruang utama. Tangan panjangnya dengan cekatan meraih beberapa bahan untuk membuat makan siang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, ia tak bisa membuat makanannya sendiri. Jika Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun membuat makannya sendiri, bisa-bisa Chanyeol yang kena semprot Yoora karena dapurnya bakal hancur.

Butuh beberapa menit bergelut dengan alat-alat dapur. Beruntung, tak terlalu sulit membuat makanan untuk Baekhyun, ia tak suka ganti-ganti menu.

Chanyeol segera mencuci tangannya dan membawa makanan serta air putih menuju kamar mereka.

 **.**

Pintu kayu itu berdecit pelan. Dan dengan cepat Baekhyun membalikkan posisi tidurnya sesaat setelah mengetahui Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Baek, makananmu kutaruh di meja. Makanlah selagi hangat!" Ia menggoyangkan pelan bahu Baekhyun yang membelakanginya. Ia tahu benar bahwa Baekhyun hanya berpura-pura tidur.

Iris kelam Baekhyun membuka, secepat kilat ia melompat dan memakan makanan siangnya cepat. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak menatap Chanyeol yang selalu saja mampu membuat hatinya berdesir aneh.

"Makannya pelan-pelan, Baek. Kau bisa tersedak nanti." Teguran lembut itu hanya berarti angin lalu bagi Baekhyun.

Hening.

Tanpa respon.

Hanya suara kunyahan dan alat-alat makan yang mendominasi kamar itu. Fakta bahwa Baekhyun masih mengabaikannya benar-benar membuat hati Chanyeol tertohok.

'Ada apa denganmu, Baekkie?'

 **What's With Baekhyun**

"Oi, Chanyeol-kun!"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat sebuah suara cempreng yang khas menyapa salah satu sistem inderanya. Tanpa melihat pun ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya dengan nama menggelikan seperti itu.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk manis di sebuah bangku taman tengah melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Sudah kubilang, Kyung. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" Chanyeol berucap sebal. Tapi tetap saja menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ups~ Gomen. Aku lupa, hehe." Kyungsoo meringis. Menampakkan deretan gigi putih nan rapi di balik bibir love-nya, membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"Hm.." respon lelaki di sebelahnya singkat, padat, dan sebenarnya tidak jelas.

"Hey, what happen with you? Kau ada masalah?" Kyungsoo tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya saat melihat wajah murung sahabatnya itu.

Detik berikutnya Chanyeol menggangguk, lalu setelahnya menggeleng, kemudian mengangguk lagi, dan menggeleng lagi. Lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kyungsoo ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Kurasa... iya"

"Ada apa?"

"Ah... bukan apa-apa, hanya masalah sepele, mungkin."

"Ayolah, Yeol. Kau tak bisa membohongiku. Kau tahu?"

Chanyeol sadar betul apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo memang benar. Ia tak pernah bisa membohongi orang-orang di sekitarnya, terutama sahabat dan keluarganya.

Chanyeol mendesah. "Baiklah... sebenarnya, ada yang aneh dari Baekhyun tiga minggu belakangan ini," Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun, tak baik menyimpan masalahmu terlalu lama, kan?

Kyungsoo terdiam, menyuruh Chanyeol berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Tiga minggu belakangan ini, ia selalu mengabaikanku dan menghiraukan keberadaanku. Seperti tak menganggapku ada. Dia hanya berucap seperlunya. Tidak seperti Baekhyun-ku yang hiperaktif seperti biasanya. Dia juga jarang meresponku. Hhh... Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Baek.." Chanyeol mengoceh lirih. Wajah yang biasanya tersenyum layaknya mentari, kini menjadi suram bagai awan mendung.

Melihat wajah Chanyeol yang -menurutnya- begitu menyedihkan, Kyungsoo berusaha membantu Chanyeol menyelesaikan masalahnya. Ia tak mau Chanyeol terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya.

"Menurutmu, apakah kau memiliki salah pada Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Entahlah, Kyung.."

Jika kau bertanya apakah Kyungsoo mengenal Baekhyun, jawabannya adalah, 'ya'. Kyungsoo memang mengenal Baekhyun. Bahkan Chanyeol pernah mengajaknya bertemu dengan Baekhyun beberapa hari setelah Kyungsoo pulang dari Jepang.

Kyungsoo memutar otak. Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun? Oh, ia sangat membutuhkan otak jeniusnya sekarang!

Atau mungkin Baekhyun..?

 **Ting!**

Sebuah lampu 5 watt imajiner menyala terang di sudut kepala calon dokter itu.

Bak detektif profesional, Kyungsoo mengintrogasi Chanyeol dengan gaya bicara layaknya L di seri anime yang pernah ia tonton barsama Chanyeol -juga Baekhyun sebenarnya- di apartemen Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-kun, apa kau sering meninggalkannya?"

Mengabaikan panggilan -yang menurutnya menggelikan- dari Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menjawab, "Eum... kurasa akhir-akhir ini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, presentase naik 28%.

"Apa ia bersikap layaknya kau hanyalah kotoran cicak yang berlalu tersapu angin?"

 **Duagh!**

Perumpamaan yang jenius, Kyungsoo! Sangking jeniusnya sampai-sampai membuat dagu Chanyeol jatuh tertarik gravitasi, bahasa kerennya sih, cengo.

Buru-buru Chanyeol menutup mulutnya. Ups, bisa malu kalau dilihat fans!

Sembari berdehem sok cool, ia menjawab, "Yeah, mungkin." ragu-ragu.

'Um.. Menarik... Presentase naik 57%'

"Lalu, apa ia hanya diam saat kau menyentuhnya?"

O-oh, oke. Yang terakhir itu sedikit ambigu. Namun sebagai pria yang baik dan selalu berpikiran positif, Chanyeol sengaja mengabaikan kalimat bermakna rancu tersebut.

Yeah, berpikiran positif, Park! Ah, aku sampai lupa siapa seseorang yang hampir setiap malam jumat dan malam minggu 'bermain solo' di samping makhluk mungil tak berdosa, saat -katanya- tidak sengaja mendengar desahan ambigu dari kamar sebelah!

"Oh, ehem. Kau benar, Kyung. Ia hanya diam. Tapi- hey, aku hanya menyentuhnya, eh, maksudku membelainya, maksudku mengelus rambutnya saja. Ah, ya, benar! Seperti itu. Ya, maksudku seperti itu!"

O-oh, bisa gawat kalau Kyungsoo tahu bahwa dirinya dan Baekhyun bahkan pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar mengrep- eh maaf, maksud penulis, mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?"

"Ye-yeah... Tentu saja."

Dan Chanyeol merasa tatapan menyelidik dari Kyungsoo tak jauh beda seperti tatapan menusuk dari mata panda L saat menyelidiki kasus Kira.

'Mencurigakan... Tapi presentase naik 87%, Chanyeol-kun!'

Sebulir keringat sebesar jagung menetes jatuh membasahi pelipisnya. Oh, mengapa dirinya merasa seperti Light Yagami yang tertangkap basah mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah Kira?

Dan kenapa otak Chanyeol -dan sebenarnya penulis- hanya dipenuhi oleh animanga Jepang?

Dan kenapa fanfict ini tambah ngawur?

Dan kenapa-

-Oh, baiklah… kembali ke narasi!

Kyungsoo berseru sembari mengangkat tangan ke udara. Benar apa yang dipikirkannya!

"Yosh! Chanyeol-kun, aku tau apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun!" Ia berkata dengan semangat berkobar empat puluh lima dan background api berwarna merah menyala.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol-kun. Baekhyun mungkin saja sedang... cemburu. U" Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda.

Dan tiba-tiba penulis teringat suatu adegan antara Si Iblis Ganteng Sebastian Michaelis dan Shinigami paling Cantik di dunia-akhirat, Grell- Oh, oke. Tidak lagi! ._.

"Cemburu? Bagaimana bisa?"

Uh... Apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan sebenarnya?

"Ta-tapi, Baekhyun itu, kan, laki-laki. Lagipula-"

"-ayolah, Chanyeol Sayang, semua makhluk di dunia ini bisa saja cemburu. Lagipula, kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kau sering meninggalkannya. Bisa saja, Baekhyun cemburu karena sering kau tinggal sendirian demi menemui seseorang. Aku benar, kan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum menjelaskan.

"Ta-tapi itu tak mungkin, Kyung. Jika Baekhyun cemburu, berarti di-dia... m-me-menyukaiku?!" Mata Chanyeol melebar. Tidak mungkin! Ini tak mungkin! Baekhyun tak mungkin menyukainya. Baekhyun bisa saja hanya menyayanginya. Menyayanginya sebagai teman. Ya! Itu benar.

Ayolah~ kau seperti orang tak waras, Park!

"Lagi pula Baekhyun sudah besar. Jadi, wajar saja dia menyukaimu. Kalian sudah lama bersama, kan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tak apa. Aku mendukung hubungan kalian, kok. Yeah... Walaupun bagi orang awam terlihat agak... aneh?" Senyuman di wajah Kyungsoo nampak semakin lebar di saat terbesit satu pemikiran aneh tentang satu adegan dimana ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah bermesraan dengan posisi ambigu. Chanyeol yang tampan dan manly dipasangkan dengan Baekhyun yang manis dan cute.

'Oh so damn hot-kawaii! ChanBaek couple tidak terlalu buruk, yeah!' Innernya dengan seringaian err... mesum menggantikan senyuman cantik di wajahnya. Tangannya memencet hidungnya kuat, takut-takut cairan merah kental kembali mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Sama seperti saat dirinya membaca doujinshi M-rated antara Kise Ryouta x Kuroko Tetsuya favoritnya tadi malam.

Well, asal kau tahu saja sifat asli Kyungsoo yang -kata orang- polos itu, sebenarnya memang seperti ini!

 **Krik, krik. Krik, krik.**

Dan entah dari mana datangnya suara jangkrik itu. Tapi, kita abaikan saja!

"Ck. Sebenarnya, siapa yang kau temui itu, sampai membuatmu sering meninggalkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol-kun?"

Anak bungsu keluarga Do itu berucap kesal. Kesal karena Chanyeol mengabaikan pendapat -yang menurutnya- super duper hyper jenius hasil pemikirannya. Pria tinggi itu masih sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"...apa jangan-jangan dia orang yang spesial ya, Park?"

Hening.

 **"Park Chanyeol!"**

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget mendengar lingkingan maha dahsyat gadis cantik itu tepat di telinga perinya. Ia sedikit heran dengan sifat gonta-ganti milik Kyungsoo. Kadang cuek, kadang pemalu, kadang manis dan anggun, kadang juga Kyungsoo bisa menjadi sangat tempramental, seperti sekarang. Ah, mungkinkah Kyungsoo sedang mengalami apa yang dimaksud PMS?

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak, sih?!" Kyungsoo bertanya sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya. Bibir love-nya tertarik maju beberapa senti. Kesal.

"Ta-tapi, Kyungsoo. Ba-baek-"

"Aku heran, siapa orang yang kau temui itu, huh? Kenapa kau sampai tega 'menelantarkan' Baekhyun hanya demi menemui orang itu? Kau kejam, Park!" Ucapnya sembari geleng-geleng -sok- prihatin. Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatapnya menyelidik. Entah kenapa membuat Chanyeol sedikit takut.

'Kyungsoo ternyata sangat berbahaya jika marah!'

Apa kau pikir Kyungsoo yang manis ini sejenis dengan Hulk, Park Chanyeol?!

"Eum... sebenarnya.., kaulah orangnya, Kyung. Kau orang yang selalu kutemui, hingga membuat Baekhyun sendirian."

Ucapan pelan serta ragu-ragu dari Chanyeol sukses membuat Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya. "Apa? aku? Maafkan aku, Yeol. Aku berjanji, tak akan memintamu menemaniku lagi. Gomensai, Chanyeol.." Lanjut Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol penuh sesal.

"Tidak sepenuhnya kesalahanmu, Kyung."

'Lagipula ini juga kesalahanku karena tak bisa menolak permintaanmu.'

"Oh, Ya Tuhan.. Besok aku akan ke apartemenmu. Aku harus meminta maaf secara langsung pada Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin Baekhyun salah sangka dengan hubungan kita."

"Baik. Besok, sepulang sekolah, kutunggu kau di apartemenku." Ucapan persetujuan itu membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap.

 **What's With Baekhyun**

"Nah, Kyungsoo. Ayo kita berjalan-jalan!" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo dan menariknya untuk segera bangkit.

"Hey, Kyung. Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Paman dan Bibi Do tidak akan mengijinkanmu keluar rumah, kan?" Chanyeol bertanya bingung. Pasalnya orang tua Kyungsoo begitu protektif pada anak bungsunya ini. Kyungsoo bahkan tak diijinkan keluar rumah jika tak ada sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Aah, itu. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang ke Busan untuk mengurusi hotelnya. Sementara Wookie nii-san masih di Hokkaido." Penjelasan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol melebarkan matanya.

"Wow.. Jadi kau meninggalkan rumahmu begitu saja, tanpa ada yang menjaganya? Kau gila, Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya takjub.

Ayolah... Ia tahu keluarga Kyungsoo kaya, tapi ini benar-benar ekstrim. Bagaimana jika ada perampok yang memasuki mansionnya? Chanyeol saja selalu menggunakan kunci ganda walau hanya membeli beberapa cemilan di minimarket samping apartemennya. Ckckck. Dasar orang kaya!

Ayolah, Park. Kau tak mendoakan hal buruk terjadi pada rumah Kyungsoo, kan?

"Gah! Aku tak sebodoh itu, Baka! Lagi pula, masih ada Tachibana jii-san, Aname nee-chan serta beberapa maid yang menjaga rumah!" Semprot Kyungsoo tak terima. Hey, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengatainya gila, sementara dirinya adalah salah satu mahasiswi terbaik Seoul University?!

What the Hell!

"Ck. Tidak perlu sampai berteriak, Kyungsoo pendek! Kau membuat telingaku menangis darah!"

 **Twitch**

Tiba-tiba saja, muncul sebuah perempatan imajiner a la komik-komik Jepang di pelipis Kyungsoo. "Kau berlebihan, Yeol." Dia memutar bola matanya malas setelah mendengar ucapan hiperbolis lelaki kelebihan kalsium di sampingnya.

"Lupakan,"

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Koi?"

Kyungsoo sontak membulatkan mata bulatnya tatkala mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan embel-embel seperti itu.

"K-koi?" Beonya pelan dengan wajah bersemu.

"Hm.. Bukankah 'koi' adalah panggilan untuk memanggil seorang gadis di Jepang?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung. Bagaimanapun, waktu SMP, ia juga pernah mengikuti kursus Bahasa Jepang -walaupun jarang sekali mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya-. Atau, jangan bilang kalau ia salah bicara?

 **CTAK!**

Dengan sukses tangan Kyungsoo mendarat mulus di dahi sexy Chanyeol. Membuat korbannya mengaduh kesakitan. Yeah, walaupun harus mengerahkan kekuatan penuh bagi Kyungsoo untuk bisa menggapai dahi Chanyeol yang begitu tinggi.

"Baka Chanyeol! Seharusnya kau memanggilku 'Kyungsoo- **chan** ', bukannya 'koi'! 'Koi' dan 'chan' itu jelas sangat berbeda, Aho! Asal kau tahu saja, 'k-koi' adalah sebutan untuk seseorang ya-yang... etto, saling me-me-menyayangi!" Jelas Kyungsoo sedikit terbata sembari mengipasi wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"Ah.. Menyayangi, ya? Tak apa, lagipula aku juga menyayangimu." Chanyeol berucap santai. Tak menyadari mata gadis di sampingnya kembali melebar.

 **Deg!**

 **Deg!**

 **Deg!**

'Cha-chanyeol... menyayangiku?'

"Ti-tidak boleh! Kau tak boleh memanggilku seperti itu. Kita kan bukan sepasang kekasih, Bodoh!" Sergahnya cepat-cepat. Ia berusaha mati-matian mengontrol degup jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

Menyadari kalimat janggal dari Kyungsoo, sebuah seringaian jahil muncul di wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Jadi, ayo pacaran!"

 **BUUGH!**

"CHANYEOL IDIOT! BAKA! KUBAKAR KAU DENGAN AMATERASUKU!"

Oh. Siapapun, tolong panggil Exorcist! Kyungsoo yang manis nan polos sekarang ini sedang dirasuki arwah Itachi yang mencari adik kesayangannya-

-o-oh, oke, maaf.

 **What's With Baekhyun**

Ah, malam yang indah, dihiasi gemerlap ribuan bintang yang mengiringi langkah kakiku menuju apartemen dengan senyum geli tak hentinya mengembang dari bibirku. Sesekali aku tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu dengan Kyungsoo.

Kejadian dimana Kyungsoo mengatakan perasaannya padaku dengan wajah merah padam. Hihi...

Tidak! Bukan perasaan seperti yang kalian pikirkan saat ini!

Perasaan tentang ia yang telah lama menyukai Jongin. Ya. Sahabat baik kami.

Ia bertanya macam-macam tentang Jongin. Bagaimana sikap Jongin terhadap wanita. Apakah Jongin sedang dekat dengan seseorang. Tentang makanan kesukaan Jongin. Dan tentang perasaan Jongin padanya.

Ah, Ia bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa kita bertiga bersahabat. Walaupun memang Kyungsoo meninggalkanku dan Jongin saat usia dua belas karena harus mengikuti Ayahnya yang dipindah-tugaskan ke Jepang.

Yeah.. Cinta memang membuat orang jenius macam Kyungsoo, menjadi bodoh.

Well, Jongin pernah berkata padaku bahwa ia sudah lama menyukai seorang gadis yang dekat dengannya. Dan yang kutahu, hanya satu gadis yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Gadis itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Ah, mendadak aku teringat masa lalu dimana Jongin kecil saat itu adalah bocah polos yang pemalu. Hanya aku satu-satunya teman baginya. Jangankan berbicara, menatap orang lain saja sudah membuatnya bersembunyi di balik punggungku.

Oh, jangan dibayangkan!

Namun hal itu berbeda saat Jongin pertama bertemu dengan Kyungsoo sebagai tetangga baru kami.

Ya, rumahku berada disamping kanan rumah Kyungsoo. Sedangkan rumah Jongin sebelah kanan rumahku.

Bingung? Intinya, rumahku berada di tengah-tengah rumah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Titik.

Kembali ke cerita!

Bukan tatapan takut saat Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, seperti saat ia baru bertemu orang asing, melainkan hanya tatapan kekaguman yang terpancar dari matanya yang entah kenapa menimbulkan efek bling-bling.

Wajah Jongin juga selalu bersemu dan tubuhnya mendadak menggigil saat Kyungsoo memandangnya atau bertingkah manis di depannya. Dan hal itu berlangsung sampai kami tumbuh dewasa.

Ah, semenjak kehadiran Kyungsoo, Jongin yang penakut dan tertutup menghilang tergantikan dengan Jongin yang berani dan tumbuh menjadi sosok pemuda yang terbuka, easy going dan mudah bersosialisasi.

Berani bertaruh, seisi sekolah tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Jongin pernah ngompol di celana hanya karena seorang ibu-ibu mencubit gemas pipinya. Ha-ah... Tidak ada yang menyangka Jongin bisa berubah secara drastis seiring berjalannya waktu.

Oh, aku memang pengamat yang luar biasa, jadi jangan menatapku kagum begitu, dong! Biasa saja~

Ah...

Masalah Kyungsoo dan Jongin. (ceklis)

Dan sekarang, tinggal masalahku dengan Baekhyun yang belum diselesaikan.

 **What's With Baekhyun**

 **Cklek!**

Sepi.

Seperti biasa.

Namun ada hal lain yang sukses membuatku terkejut.

Kulihat Baekhyun tertidur di kursi tamu. Biasanya ia akan tidur di kamarku, kecuali jika sedang merasa kesepian atau tengah menungguku-

A-apakah kau memang sedang menungguku, Baek?

Aku mengelus tubuh Baekhyun yang meringkuk kedinginan.

Ya Tuhan! Aku lupa mematikan AC ruang tamu!

Dengan sigap kupeluk tubuh menggigil Baekhyun dan membawanya menuju kamar kami.

'Maafkan aku, Baekkie.'

Aku mendudukkan Baekhyun di tepi ranjang dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Sesekali tanganku mengelus kepalanya. Terasa dingin, bukan hangat yang biasanya.

"Kenapa kau menungguku, Baek? Kau tahu kan, kau tak tahan dingin? Jangan bertingkah aneh dan membuatku khawatir, kumohon."

Tanpa suara.

Baekhyun masih saja mengabaikanku dan malah memilih memaikan selimutnya.

"Jawab aku, Park Baekhyun!" Aku tersentak dengan ucapanku sendiri. Kenapa aku malah menggunakan nada tinggi di saat seperti ini? Ucapan Kyungsoo tentang Baekhyun yang menyukaiku memang membuat kerja otakku sedikit terganggu.

Sama halnya denganku, Baekhyun kini tengah meringkuk serta menatapku takut dengan manik polosnya yang bergetar.

"Maafkan aku, Baekkie. Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu."

Dengan sigap kurengkuh tubuh Baekhyun yang dingin sembari mencium pucuk kepalanya dalam. Membiarkan Baekhyun tenggelam di dalam dadaku.

Perlahan... tubuh Baekhyun mulai kembali ke suhu normalnya.

Aku menganggkat tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukannya di pangkuanku, menghadapku.

Terasa begitu ringan. Apakah kau benar-benar memakan makananmu dengan baik, Baek?

Kutatap manik hitamnya dalam. Penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi. Aku berjanji!"

Hening...

"Aku juga akan selalu menemanimu bermain"

Masih hening...

"Ayolah, Baekkie.. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Dan kau juga menyayangiku. Kau tahu itu, bukan?"

Baekhyun menatapku lama, kemudian mengangguk. Mata bulatnya menatapku ragu.

Walau ada sedikit keraguan, namun mengetahui fakta bahwa Baekhyun masih menyayangiku, itu sudah cukup membuatku senang.

Aku menghela napas lega. Tak lupa senyum manis tersunging di wajahku dengan eye smile yang jarang kuperlihatkan kepada siapapun, kecuali kepada Baekhyunku tentunya.

"Kalau kau juga menyayangiku, coba cium aku, Baekkie!"

Terdiam

Yang kulihat hanya Baekhyun yang tertunduk -masih- memainkan selimut saat kubuka mataku karena Baekhyun tidak segara memberi respon.

A-apakah kau memang sudah tidak menyayangiku la-

 **Chu~**

Mataku membulat dengan senyuman lebar mendadak terukir di wajahku ketika Baekhyun mengecup pipiku cepat.

Yeah... walaupun bukan kecupan di bibir seperti biasanya, setidaknya ia tidak mengabaikanku lagi.

"Woah~ aku sangat menyayangimu, Park Baekhyun~"

 **Chu~**

Kudaratkan kecupan lembut di pipinya. Dan bisa kulihat, manik polos berwarna hitam kelam milik Baekhyun menatapku berbinar. Tanganku bergerak untuk mengelus tubuhnya yang ditutupi bulu putih, tebal, bersih nan wangi. Well, siapa dulu yang rajin memandikannya? Park Chanyeol gitu loh.

"Guk! Guk!"

Aku tertawa saat lidah pink Baekhyun yang terjulur menjilati seluruh wajahku. Membuat sensasi geli namun menyenangkan yang sangat kusukai.

Sudahkah kukatakan pada kalian bahwa Baekhyun adalah anjing jantan jenis Samoyed berbulu putih?

Oh, belum, ya?

Baekhyun menggosokkan kepalanya ke pipiku lembut. Membuatku mengingat pada pertemuan pertama kami, tepat di ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas.

Baiklah, akan kuceritakan.

Saat itu, Yoora Noona memberikanku sebuah hadiah berupa Anjing Samoyed yang ia beri nama Byun Baekhyun, katanya sih, untuk menemaniku agar aku tak mati kebosanan di kamar. Yeah... Noona memang sangat mengidolakan Byun Baekhyun, Soloist muda kebanggaan Korea Selatan dengan segala bakatnya.

Namun, dengan seenaknya, aku mengganti marganya menjadi Park Baekhyun, sama seperti kami. Dan yang kudapat adalah jitakan super keras dari nenek sihir yang merangkap menjadi kakak kandungku itu. Haha...

Cukup nostalgia mengenai pertemuan pertama kami, sekarang sudah waktunya kembuatkan makan malam Baekhyun!

Kulirik jam tangan hitam di pergelangan tanganku.

Ah, sudah pukul delapan lebih tiga puluh tujuh menit, telat tiga puluh tujuh menit dari jam makan malam Baekhyun.

Aku kembali menatap Baekhyun dan menggoyangkan jari telunjukku di depan hidungnya. "Tunggu disini, Baekkie Sayang. Aku akan membuatkan makan malam untukmu!"

"Guk! Guk!"

Ia menggonggong keras sembari menggibaskan ekornya cepat. Itu tandanya ia setuju.

"Anak pintar~"

Aku menepuk pelan kepalanya lalu menyalakan televisi di hadapan Baekhyun. "Duduk yang manis, Baekkie. Jangan kemana-mana. Tonton saja TVnya, oke?" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk dan duduk manis seperti kata-kataku sembari menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ekor yang berkibas cepat. Matanya berbinar mengamati adegan kucing dan tikus yang berlari dari kejaran seekor anjing cokelat. Sesekali Baekhyun menggonggong, seakan mengerti dengan apa yang ditontonnya.

Uuh... manisnya~ Membuatku gemas sendiri. It's so damn kawaii, kata Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya kau berhenti mengabaikanku dan kembali menjadi Baekhyun-ku yang biasanya.

Aku menyayangimu, Baekkie~ Aku berjanji akan menjadi majikan sekaligus sahabat yang baik untukmu. Aku tak peduli kalau kau menyukaiku, mencintaiku atau aku akan menjadi 'penyuka berbeda jenis' seperti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo padaku, aku benar-benar menyayangimu, Baekkie! Jangan pernah mengabaikanku lagi, ya?

Senyuman lebar mengiringi langkahku meninggalkan kamar kami yang dipenuhi suara-suara manis dari Park Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

(Dengan gajenya)

Holla~ *digebug* oke, maapin saya menjadikan Baekhyun 'puppy' di sini *sujud*.

Pengen banget bikin fict genre 'trap', tapi kok jadinya malah kek gini ._. Nggak paham yah? Oke, fict ini emang gaje -banget-. Dan di sana udah saya kasih beberapa clue tentang Baekkie yang sebenarnya.

 **Kamus:**

1.) -kun = hampir sama kaya -ah atau -ya. Tapi digunakan untuk cowok.

2.) gomen = maaf (informal)

3.) -chan = hampir sama kayak -kun, tapi untuk perempuan

4.) kaa-san = ibu

5.) tou-san = ayah

6.) jii-san = paman

7.) nii-san = kakak laki-laki

8.) nee-chan = kakak perempuan

(Maaf kalo salah .-.^)

Makasih buat yang udah baca! Sampai jumpa di fict lain, Paii-paii~

 **(Indonesia, 17 Januari 2017)**


End file.
